


A bodyguard AU no one asked for

by The_Unredeemable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unredeemable/pseuds/The_Unredeemable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A surprise gift I wrote for Diisco-girl on Tumblr.) The Northwests want to protect their major investment, so they've hired a bodyguard to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pacifica Northwest had questioned many decisions her parents had made over the years, but none more than their ‘smart’ idea of hiring a body guard for her. She had protested that she didn’t need one, that no one would dare attack the only daughter of the Northwest family, but her father refused to listen. He said that because Gravity Falls was getting weirder, he had to protect his assets from anything untoward. That included her. She grumbled about it for hours before she stopped fighting it. But when the person they had hired showed up at their manor, she was astounded. He was her own age, a scrawny wimp of a boy. Furthermore she was positive there were actual sticks poking out of his messy brown hair.

“No.”  
“Pacifica darling..”

“No. You can’t be serious. He’s supposed to protect me?” Pacifica cried out, and begun to list his apparent faults. “I’m not sure he could protect me from a fly.” They boy took the insults thrown at him without flinching, and simply smiled at Pacifica and bowed slightly.

“So you are the illustrious daughter I am to protect. I see the rumors of your elegance do not do you justice.” She felt her cheeks redden in indignation before huffing, turning her nose up at the boy. She could barely believe that this commoner had the audacity to be rude to her. He had to go.

“Well if he’s going to protect me he should at least look presentable, and needs to prove that he can actually protect me from harm.” She saw the boy’s smile falter slightly, but once again he took it in stride, following a servant to the dressing rooms. While he was off being cleaned up Pacifica saw to the garden being cleared so he could fight someone much larger than him. She sent another servant with a message to a local boxer asking him to come up and put a whelp in their place, with the promise of a substantial reward if he won. While waiting for the pieces of her game to come to her, she relaxed on the patio sipping a cool glass of lemonade.  
When her bodyguard emerged she nearly choked on her drink. He was dressed in a sharp black suit and had slicked his brown hair back, revealing a birthmark in the shape of the Usra Major on his forehead. She could do nothing but stare in awe at how nicely he cleaned up and realized that he was in fact very handsome. 

“So Miss Northwest, what challenge must I undertake to prove my worth to you?”

Struggling to find her words, she took a big gulp of her lemonade until she felt calm enough to speak again. “You’ll see soon enough.” Once again the boy simply smiled that calm disarming smile at her, and reached into his suit jacket, and pulled out a small journal, adorned with a gold six fingered hand with a black number three printed on it. Pacifica couldn’t help but have her interest drawn to the mysterious book, and started getting a desire to know more about this boy. She almost spoke out to ask a question, but was stopped by the arrival of her ‘champion’. “Well looks like we can begin. You two are gonna fight. If you win old man, you get the reward i mentioned in my message. But if the boy wins, well i’ll stop complaining about you being a bodyguard.” A huge grin spread across her face at the size difference alone between the two.

The grin didn’t last long when the two began to talk to each other. “Well, I shouldn’t be surprised that you would come running when money was involved Grunkle Stan.”

“You know me kid. But just cause you’re my great nephew, don’t think I’m gonna go easy on you.”

“You never have before. Wouldn’t expect any less.” The boy began to laugh to himself slightly, closing the book and taking off his suit jacket. Pacifica’s resolve was starting to falter. She hadn’t counted on the two knowing each other, let alone being related. She went for Stan Pines because he was well known in the town for being hungry for money, as well as a shelf of boxing trophies. But this boy was his nephew? She thought back and realized she had seen him around the town before, for the last several summers in fact. Along with his hyperactive twin sister. “Pines vs Pines eh, Grunkle Stan? Who you gonna bet on?”

“Me kid. I didn’t teach ya everything I know.” The two slipped on boxing gloves and began to circle each other, taking quick jabs at each other to test the other’s defense. It seemed like they circled each other for minutes before the fight finally began in earnest, a flurry of punches and jabs being launched at each other. Pacifica honestly had no idea who was winning, as neither was out of breath. Stan had experience and strength on his side, but the boy had youth and speed on his. And a cold calculating side apparently. She would have missed it if she hadn’t been so engrossed in the fight, but Stan favored attacking with his left side, protecting his right, and watched as her bodyguard to be ducked under his uncles punch to slip behind him, and land a punch in the older man’s right ribs. Stan grunted and fell to his knee’s gripping his side, grimacing. The younger bounced on the balls of his feet slightly, not pressing the attack but not relaxing either.

“You alright Stan?”

“Yeah….oh boy.” Stan slowly raised himself back to his feet panting. “Keep forgetting how strong you are Dipper, cause you look like a noodle.”

‘Dipper’ simply smiled at his uncle and shrugged. “Well, I did almost kill the Multi-bear my first summer here.” Multi-bear? Pacifica thought to herself. What the heck is a multi-bear. And what kind of name is Dipper. Looking at his birthmark she figured it must be some sort of nickname. 

The fight didn’t last much longer. Stan was winded and soon forfeited after being knocked onto his back again. He had managed to get a few hits onto Dipper, but the boy seemed to simply allow the punches to push him back and roll off of them. The two shook hands and hugged. Neither seemed to hold ill will, and both turned to Pacifica, who was currently enthralled by Dipper’s sweat stained shirt and how in clung to his body. Dipper noticed this and blushed slightly, covering his mouth with a fist as he coughed to get the girl’s attention. Stan simply beamed at his nephew and gave him a wink.

Snapping out of her stupor, Pacifica’s cheeks flushed bright red and cleared her throat. “Yes, very good. I suppose you’re good enough to be my bodyguard then Mr. Pines.”

“Please, Call me Dipper.” He said, smiling at her once again with a hint of red on his cheeks as he bowed again. Pacifica had changed her mind. He had to stay, and she had to learn more about this mysterious enthralling Dipper Pines.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m not going.”

“Dipper please.”

“It’s my day off Pacifica.”

“I know, but what if something happens there? We can reschedule your day off.” Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He had intended to spend his day off lazing around the Mystery shack and watching the marathon of Ghost Harassers. Yet in the last months he had been working as Pacifica’s personal bodyguard he had found it increasingly difficult to say no to the girl. When he started the job off neither thought much of the other, but as time passed the two had started getting close. It started off with his employer’s interest in the journal he always had on him, and had grown as they realized some of their interests aligned. As soon as he looked up and saw Pacifica’s pleading eyes he knew he’d be going to that party, but he couldn’t just cave in. 

“Fine, I’ll go.” Pacifica’s eyes lit up and was about to say something before Dipper continued. “But I have some conditions.” Pacifica raised her eyebrow, but gestured for Dipper to continue. “First and foremost, you procure three invitations for my sister and her friends.” Pacifica frowned, not at the thought of Mabel being at the party but how difficult it would be to get those invitations. “Second, I get two days off to make up for the fact you’re putting me in a social situation and third, you will spend part of those days off marathoning ghost harassers with me.”

Pacifica made a show of considering his proposal, when in reality she was over the moon with the thought of spending time with him outside of a work situation. “Might be difficult to to get the invitations, but you have yourself a deal Mr. Pines.” The two shook hands, sealing the agreement and both with huge goofy smiles on their face. “Well, time to convince daddy to give me the extra invitations.” Convincing her father turned out easier than she expected. Turns out Preston was already looking to find a way to get Dipper to come to the party for work. Something about 150 year old curse that they didn’t know how to break. 

Pacifica relayed the message to Dipper with a heavy heart. She had wanted Dipper at the party not work, but to spend time with her, to actually enjoy himself. It seemed he wasn’t to happy either, as he had wanted to actually let himself get to know Pacifica better, and if he was lucky sneak in a dance with her. Instead he’d be spending the night hunting a ghost. His disappointment was visible when he returned to the shack with the invitations. He dropped himself into the living room chair and turned on the television to have something mindless to listen to as he lost himself in thought. He wasn’t interrupted from this catatonic state until his twin sister leaned over him with googly eyes glued onto her chin. “Hiya Dipper! You seem mighty glum!” Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle a bit.

“Well hello Mr. Upside-downington. It’s been a while. I think the last time I saw you was the third grade.”

“That’s right. And I’m here to deliver you an upside-downington-tastic message!” 

“Is the message that we’re definitely to old for this?”

“Nope! It’s that you need to cheer up!” Mr Upside-downington declared, right before Mabel began a tickle assault on her twin. Under most situations Dipper was not ticklish. Years of living with Mabel had taught him how to steel his will against such assaults and not let out a peep. But the attack was unexpected and his defenses were lowered. His laughter echoed throughout the Mystery Shack as Mabel refused to let up on the attack. It was a full 5 minutes later that she finally let Dipper catch his breath. “Well? How do you feel!”

“Better…I think…..if I don’t die from lack of oxygen!” Dipper declared, sprawling on the floor dramatically, causing the twins to break out laughing again. Sitting up Dipper pushed his hair out of his eyes, revealing his birthmark again. Mabel stared at it for a few seconds before nodding.

“You know, I was nervous at first when Preston hired you to babysit his daughter, but I’m glad now. She’s helped you become more confident. You’re no longer ashamed of what makes you unique.” Dipper smiled warmly at the comment. It was true that when Preston had first approached him he was tempted to turn him down on the spot. His memories of Pacifica were not pleasant, and she had always seemed to be aloof and unpleasant the times she was in town, but the pay and opportunity to unravel the biggest mystery of all won him over. After all, when else was he ever going to be able to figure out how the Northwest family operated when no one else was watching. Growing to like his charge was an unforeseen outcome.

“Oh,” Dipper stated remember why he was in the funk that Mabel found him in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out three golden invitations. “I managed to convince the Northwests to invite you, Grenda and Candy to their fancy Shindig. OF course I have to work so I probably won’t see you that much, but i figured..” What ever else he had to say was cut off by the bone crushing hug his sister was giving him. She picked him up almost effortlessly and started hopping around in a circle, squeeing with joy.

“DIPPER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!” She gave him one more hug before dropping him on the floor and running off to call her girlfriends. Dipper grimaced slightly poking at his ribs, making sure she hadn’t broken any. Sighing he picked himself off the ground and went to his room, looking through his wardrobe to see if he had anything appropriate to wear to the party. Or at least a suit that was reasonably clean. Frowning, he realized that most of his suits were either torn, had bloodstains, or was currently being worn. He’d have to spend a little money to get the repaired, or borrow a suit from the Northwests. Grabbing a suit, he headed off into town to get his suit repaired before the party.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dipper was bored. The party has so far consisted of rich snobs insulting each other with false compliments, and trying to big themselves up. The younger party goers seemed equally bored, except his own sister and her friends who were in the process of flirting with some princes and young barons. He scanned the room and saw Pacifica just as she slipped out of the room. He looked at his watch quickly before slipping out to follow her. The ghost wasn’t set to appear for another 30 minutes, so he had some time to spare. He followed Pacifica into what looked like a trophy room. Several animal heads were mounted on the wall. A piano rested in the corner of the room, and a portrait of some sort of lumberjack was hanging above the fireplace. The whole room was washed in a red glow from the fire, making it seem creepy. “Well, I hadn’t expected you to enjoy such scenery Miss Northwest.”

Pacifica jumped at hearing his voice, whirling around to stare at him with eyes wide open as her heart raced. She hadn’t heard him following her, forgetting that when he was working he was like a second shadow. Always close, always silent. And he was obviously working now, as he had called her Miss Northwest. He only called her that in serious situations. “Well Mr Pines, I hadn’t expected to be stalked in my own house.” She shot out in retort, a slight playfulness to her voice as her heart calmed down. He smiled slightly and dipped his head, before looking back up at her and relaxing his stance, closing the door behind him.

“It’s my job to follow you and make sure you’re safe.”

“I thought your job tonight was to take care of a ghost?”

“I can do both.” The pair smiled at each other, closing the distance between them. Here there was no one watching them, here they could be themselves. Their playful banter was only partially an act, to make it seem to her parents that they weren’t as close as they were. The two yearned for each other, but always seemed to be interrupted each time the tension was about to be released. Dipper reached up and pushed a stray strand of hair from Pacifica’s face, before resting his hand on her cheek. Pacifica leaned into his warm hand, closing her eyes blissfully. “Paz…” He began, before something wet dropped onto his hand. “What the goose?” He brought his hand back, staring at the blood on it. The sudden departure of his hand made her open her eyes, and stare at the blood, and look around the room. Both started to freak out as blood began to ooze from the animal heads, and the lumberjack from the picture had disappeared.

“ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS. ANCIENT SINS.” The animal heads chanted ominously as books and candle-holders began to fly around the room violently. Dipper took out his journal and skimmed through the book to look for an answer, his face going pale. 

“Dipper, what’s going on! What is this?”

“It’s a category ten.” Dipper said in disbelief.

“ANCIENT BLOOD AND BLACKENED SKIES. THE FOREST DARK SHALL ONCE MORE RISE.” the heads continued chanting as the ethereal wind picked up in severity around them. Pacifica grabbed onto dipper’s arm for protection and buried her face into his neck.

“What do we do, what do we do?!”

“It’s ok Paz. It can’t get worse than this.” Dipper said, trying to hide the panic in his own voice. Throughout all his summers in Gravity falls, he never had to deal with a ghost more dangerous than a category 5. The flames of the fire place shot up, and a large skeletal arm reached out, and was quickly joined by another. Dipper grabbed Pacifica and launched them under neath the piano as the rest of the skeleton crawled out of the fire, flesh beginning to form on the bones. A single sided axe was lodged in the skull of the ghost. The ghost seemed to sniff the air and grow angry, a beard of flame forming as he shouted out.

“I smell….a NORTHWEST!” a large double sided axe formed in his hand, which he dragged across the floor, cutting up the boards as he searched for his prey. “Come out come out where ever you are.” Dipper swallowed nervously, and began flipping through the book, finding the page on category ten ghosts. He held his small portable black light over it, and groaned when the advice simply read ‘pray for mercy’. He flipped through more pages until he found a helpful answer. 

“Paz, where can we find a silver mirror?” But before she could answer, the piano moved from over them, revealing them to the ghost. He slowly turned to them as they jumped to their feet and began to run away.

“YOU SHOULDN’T HAVE COME HERE!” he yelled, slicing at them with his axe, but they proved to quick for him as they ran through the hallways of the Northwest manor. They ran out into the garden, getting mud on their shoes, and paused briefly. If they continued forward they’d bring the ghost into the main party. Instead, the waited until the ghost could seem them, and ran through a side passage. They led him on this goose chase until the mud on their shoes caused them to slip through a painting, into a hidden room. Groaning, they pushed themselves into a sitting position and looked around the room.

“What….what is this place?”” Dipper asked, looking around the room. It was filled with junk, and several covered up pieces of art work. He began to look through the boxes and found a sliver mirror. He slipped it into his suit jacket, as he’d need it to trap the ghost soon enough.

“I..I don’t know. I’ve never seen this place.” She reached out, and pulled away the tarp covering up the pictures, and gasped. She covered her mouth in horror, and feared she might actually be sick. “I….I think I know why as well….” Dipper looked at her confused, and followed her gaze to the pictures. He felt his heart leap into his mouth at what he saw. “A painted record of every horrible thing that my family’s ever done. Lying, cheating…I knew my parents had done questionable things….but this…my whole family.” She clenched her fists, trembling in rage. She took off the earrings her parent’s had given her as a present and threw them at the paintings. “I’m just a link in the worlds worst chain.” She said, laughing sorrowfully to herself as she sank to her knees, barely keeping in the tears.

Dipper stared at her dumbfounded. Of course he knew that her parents where despicable human beings. He’d have to be blind not to see how they treated Pacifica wasn’t right. Hell, if he hadn’t stolen the bell from them they’d still be using it to punish the poor girl. And he hated to see her like this, so torn down and upset. He sighed and prepared himself. Ghost or no ghost, this was long overdue. He knelt down and lifted Pacifica’s face so she was looking at him. “Just because you’re your parent’s daughter, doesn’t mean you have to be like them. You’re your own woman, your own, beautifully intelligent and caring woman. And it doesn’t matter what your family did in the past. It matters what you do in the future.” He smiled at her, and leaned towards her and kissed her.

Pacifica didn’t know what to do at first. Her heart was racing and she wanted to run away. But she didn’t. Instead, she leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Dipper’s neck, kissing him back. When they parted he wiped the tears away from her eyes, and kissed her on the forehead. “And if you’d like, I’ll be with you every step of the way.” Pacifica laughed softly, shaking her head.

“My parents would fire you if they found out we kissed.”

“Well, I’ll have to be more careful then.”

“Dummy…” Pacifica whispered, kissing him softly, before a shout broke the spell that had been wove over them.

“A FOREST OF DEATH, A LESSON LEARNED, AND NOW THE NORTHWEST MANOR WILL BURN! JUST ONE WAY TO CHANGE YOUR FATES: A NORTHWEST MUST OPEN THE PARTY GATES!” The ghost shouted, echoing throughout the halls. The two young adults looked at each other in horror before running out into the main hall. Inside, they found everyone turned to wood. Looking frantically around Dipper found his sister frozen as well, locked in an argument with her friends. Gulping, he planted a kiss on Pacifica’s cheek and ran into the center of the room, pulling out the silver mirror.

“Alright ghost, time to finish this!” But before he could seal the ghost away, a blast of blue fire shot the mirror away, and the ghost transfixed his gaze on Dipper, slowly turning him to wood. “Wait. No! Pacifica!” He turned his head to look at Pacifica with horror before he turned completely to wood. Pacifica stood frozen with fear, staring at Dipper. She contemplated running, before her resolve steeled itself. Dipper wouldn’t run away. Dipper ran in to face the problem. And so would she.

“Hey ugly! Over here!” She shouted at the ghost, getting his attention. “Turn everyone back! What do you want with us!” The ghost frowned at the girl, tilting his head to the side.

“Do you not know the tale, of the Northwest Betrayal?” When pacifica shook her head he frowned again. “This simply won’t do!” And he told his woeful tale to Pacifica. Of how Nathaniel Northwest had tricked the lumber-folk, of how he had come to die and curse the Northwest manor. “If you wish to prove yourself, open the party gate to the town. Fulfill your ancestor’s promise.” She rested a hand on the lever, and was about to pull it when her parents started protesting, popping up out of the panic room.

“Don’t do it you daft girl. We can’t let the riff raff see us like this. Not to mention all the thing’s they’ll break!”

“Our family name is broken, and I’m going to fix it.” She pulled the lever to open the gate, and the ghost let out a cheer of jot. As he slowly began to disappear, his spirit finally moving on, he spoke one last time to Pacifica.

“Pacifica, you are not like the other Northwests. I feel… lumber justice.” He faded away for good, and the axe lodged in his head fell to the ground. Everyone changed back into flesh and blood just as the towns people burst in through the doors. Preston ran about panicking at the mess they were making, and Dipper came straight to Pacifica and gave her a big hug, ignoring everyone running around them.

“You saved us…”

“Well, seeing as you’ve saved me from goblins and gnomes, figured it was time to repay the favor. Even if I’m not getting paid like you.” She said softly, smiling at him. He laced his fingers with hers, and brought her hand up to his mouth, softly kissing the back of it. They were in their own little world, ignorant of Priscilla Northwest watching them from the side. As the music slipped into a slow waltz, both the youths smiled at each other devilishly.

“May I have the honor of this dance Miss Northwest?”

“Why of course Mr Pines.”

“Please, Call me Dipper.”


End file.
